My Maid or My Lover?
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was given a task to spy on a guy named Uchiha Sasuke. Now he is disguised as a girl and applied to be his personal maid. [SasuNaru and included KibaNaru R&R pls.!]
1. A Hard Task

**Riku (author): Hi to all (again!)…I'm inspired and numerous ideas keep coming my mind….so I decided to start a new story again and hopefully this would appeal the likes of reviewers and people. Though I have many stories which are still in progress I'll give my best and effort and time to finish them all or update.**

**Important!: …means pause**

** Italicized words thoughts of the characters**

** Bolded wordsauthor notes/ thoughts**

**Chapter One: A Hard Task**

"WHAT?!" A voice echoed throughout the whole neighborhood of Konoha.

"Naruto, would you please calm down and listen to the details first?" A woman spoke. She was known as the president of the biggest security company in the village and was proclaimed to be the number one secret agent in their place.

She leaned back on her chair and continued to speak. "Out of all our spies here, you are the most perfect person who deserves to take this job and you never failed even one mission."

"Che…would you please give me a nice explanation why I need to disguise into a girl?...and besides we also have group of women spies! Why take me if you could pick one of them?!" The young man with blonde hair and azure eyes screeched, raising his eyebrow.

"'Cause that is very impossible." The woman said coolly while the blonde stared at her in confusion. She sighed and continued…

"The person whom you'll be in charge is….Uchiha Sasuke. He is popular because of his alluring looks. He also owns the biggest corporation in our village and many women are dying just to have him. If you'll come to think of the circumstances, putting a woman in this task will (surely) result failure."

"Sakura has been dating him since she came back from France and her father is afraid that the Uchiha is only using her. You have to watch every thing he does and every people he mingle with."

"Tsunade-san,why are you telling those things to me? I didn't agree yet." The blonde said and attempted to leave but the woman grabbed his hand. He turned and they began staring at each other's serious looks.

"This is for Sakura's sake…I'll double the payment." Tsunade said but the blonde man just waved his head, removed his hand away and aimed to walk towards the door.

"I'll triple it…I'll pay you 100,000 yen to be exact." This time the blonde stayed in silence and thought for awhile.

"I'll take that as a yes. You'll start working tomorrow ok, Naruto!" Tsunade grinned. She picked her cell phone and dialed a number.

**The next day…**

Naruto went out from his condominium at exact ten o'clock am. He went to the parking lot and walked towards his car. Twisting the key into the keyhole, the engine started. He stepped onto the gas and then to the clutch.

While driving his way to the company he was working, his cell phone rang. He slowed down his car and picked the cell phone up to his ear.

"Naruto just go straight to Yamanaka-san's house. She'll be the one responsible for your disguise. Also...don't use your car in going to the Uchiha's mansion. Kiba will bring you there. I will just ask Ino to drive your car back to your condominium. Good Luck!" Tsunade said on the phone and then hanged up.

"What the hell?! I should've just disagreed about this crap. K'so!" Naruto cursed then changed his destination to Ino's house.

**Inside Ino's house…**

"Kawaii!" Ino spoke and praised her beautiful and creative art work. (yeah…Naruto is her art work)

"What is this Ino?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmm….That's the CUTEST maid I've ever seen!" She answered in delight and fixed some folds from the clothing she dressed on Naruto's lean and woman-like body.

Naruto was wearing a "maid's" attire. The sleeves were puffed; the blouse has raffles with few buttons, and the balloon skirt is three inches short from his knees. The color is only blue and white…maybe to keep it dainty. He was also wearing a wig. Its color is blonde, same as his own hair color and the only difference is that it has a long length and a different kind of bangs. It was more stylish. **Modern styles…**

"You know…you're the first guy I know whose body has a shape. I mean look at you…you have slight curves and your legs…it's thin, smooth, and flawless unlike other typical guys. Are you sure that you're a guy?" Ino asked still staring at the masterpiece she just created.

"Of course I'm a guy!" Naruto shouted again, a little bit pissed. **Well…he's been pissed since yesterday.**

"Hn?...Ok! I think Kiba's here. I hear some beeps." Ino glanced at Naruto for the last time and ran towards the door. She opened it and greeted Kiba.

When Kiba saw the big change in Naruto's appearance, he stood still.

"Oh My Gosh!...Is that you, dude?" Kiba asked staring attentively at the beauty in front of him.

"Yeah…so could you please enter the car now?!" Naruto replied in disgust. Upon entering the car, his (Naruto) heel got stock on something in the pavement which made him stumble on the rear seat of the car.

"I---Ittai…"

"Hey are you alright? It seems that you can't handle those kind of shoes." Kiba began laughing.

"Yeah…and could you just shut up and start driving?!." Naruto replied as he massaged his pained foot.

**At the Uchiha's Mansion…**

"Good Luck, dude!" Kiba whispered and smiled to Naruto before driving the car away. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. He walked near the door and pressed the bell. After ringing three times, a very young butler bowed and greeted him with a smile. (maybe a little older than him)

"You must be Mr. Uchiha's personal maid. Come on…let's go inside." The butler moved aside and introduced "her" to a line of maids and guards.

_What's the meaning of this?! Why am I his personal maid?! Tsunade didn't mention about this. I'm such a moron…he's rich for Christ sake I should've thought about this. Grrrr!!! _**Naruto growled in his mind.**

"Uhh….miss? Could you please introduce yourself?" The butler made him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh….Uhh….sorry. I am Uzumaki Naruko. (This is not a wrong typo ok?) I promise that---that I will give you my full cooperation in this house." 'She' smiled nervously. _Why are they staring at me? _

All maids and guards were looking a 'her', murmuring something.

"Isn't she cute?" The butler said and put his arms around 'Naruko's' shoulders. The guards growled and glared at him while the maids giggled.

"Yeah she is indeed cute." A deep voice came from the stairs. When all of them heard it, they went back to their line and went silent.

_Why did they stop? Who is that anyway?_ Naruto thought and tried peeking the person who came.

"Good evening, Master Uchiha." The butler bowed. _What?! That is the Uchiha person they were saying?! What the hell!...He seems to be such a bastard! _ The butler went towards Naruko and introduced her.

"Master Uchiha, she will be your personal maid. Her name is Uzumaki Naruko.

"Uh….Please to meet you, Uchiha!" Naruto greeted but received glares from the maids and guards. "Uhh…I mean Master Uchiha. Sumimasen." 'She' bowed. _Shimata! Why the hell did that come out of my mouth? He might fire me! _Naruto panicked in his mind._ He's smiling! Oh no! Tsunade's going to kill me!_

"All of you go back to your proper places and you…**he pointed to Naruko**…go up with me." The raven strictly ordered and went upstairs. Naruko then followed him and stayed in silence.

**Owari!**

**This is for Chapter One. Hope you get the story and will be interested to read the following chapters…sighs…**


	2. Just a chapter two

**Riku: Woot!...I'm back!...and here to update another chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Just a chapter two…**

"All of you go back to your proper places and you…**he pointed to Naruko**…go up with me." The raven strictly ordered and went upstairs. Naruko then followed him and stayed in silence, his face looking down to every step of the stair. As the sound of footsteps dominated the atmosphere, Sasuke made his way to his room. Naruko stopped and stayed still. She was obviously uncertain where to go.

"Aren't you coming?" 'Her' boss spoke, glancing at the side of his eyes.

"Anou…where will….where will be my room?" Naruko replied shyly. Her boss made a smirk and motioned her to go inside with him. _I wish this guy is not a pervert. _Naruto hoped to himself and pursued inside the room. He began observing and looking around. _This room sure is big. '_She' thought as he continued to walk until 'she' bumped something…or someone?

"Damn it! What is that thing?!" Naruko shouted in a whisper way while controlling 'her' body from losing balance. 'She' tilted 'her' head only to find that it was her boss. Her eyes widened and a blush moved across her face.

"Sorry." Naruko spoke and bowed. Sasuke then lifted his hand and caressed the left side of her cheek. "I think you're tired. You may go to sleep." His voice was gentle and lovely making Naruko blush once more. 'She' turned her head and slowly moved backwards.

"You're room is connected to my room. That is your door." He spoke, pointing to the door beside his closet.

When Naruko went inside, leaving it half way open, she sat on a chair near the bed and heaved a heavy sigh. She stood up and began taking off her shoes and then the buttons of her raffled blouse. While having a hard time pulling off the buttons at the back (yeah…the blouse also have buttons at the back), a voice surprised her.

"Having problems with those?" Sasuke (a.k.a. her boss) asked and strode near her.

"Uh---Uhh…no!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Here are your things. You left this outside…" He trailed off as he saw a part of exposed skin of his maid. It was clearly smooth and flawless. It was indeed…sexy. He came back to reality when Naruko grabbed her things from his still hands.

"Arigato." Before totally leaving the room, he smiled at her.

**2:00 in the morning…**

Naruto is still up. He cannot sleep by the fact that he was uncomfortable by wearing the clothes Ino gave him. His bag was full of night gowns (negligee), silk yukata(s), and '**he sighed'** boxers. (And was now wearing one of the negligees) **At least she put boxers instead of "panties" or else he'll kill her.** No male garments. Of course it's risky but awkward that your boss would find out your secret just because you're wearing male clothing. He sighed again and looked around his room. He was a little surprised when he found out that the only door he could only make an exit and an entrance is the door which is connected to his boss' room.

_Huh? What kind of room is this? Why does it only have one door? Is he expecting me to always go through his room? _Naruto continued his thoughts as the deep night took over his consciousness.

**6:00 in the morning…**

Every six o'clock in the morning, all servants must be awake. After having substantial breakfast, they are supposed to do their respective jobs.

Naruto slowly sat up in bed (with his wig unfixed), raising his hands while yawning. He glanced at the clock that was on his bedside table and realized that he was thirty minutes late. He jumped off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He didn't wait for the water to be hot instead eased its coldness. (He took a bath with the wig…lol)

After taking a cold bath, he fished the "maid" uniform out of his bag and put it on in the fastest way he could. He faced the mirror and pulled off his wet wig, looking for the other one. He chose the wig which is braded and wore it over his head, placing a white raffled bonnet afterwards. (This is part of his costume)

"I can't believe Ino made all of these wigs for this mission." He said before closing the bag, containing his disguise materials. Opening the door, Naruto glanced at the room. He sighed when he noticed that his boss was not around. He straightened and took his walk. He stopped in the middle when he felt eyes staring at him. It was his boss.

"O—Ohayo!" Naruko greeted nervously (using a high type voice) as 'she' heard a sound of phone being hanged down. 'She' glanced at her boss and instantly turned her head away from the sight. Her boss was only wearing a towel; drippings of water continuously sliding on his pale and exposed skin. His hair is totally dumped and his bangs are sticking on his face.

"Do---do you have any orders?" 'She' asked smiling with her eyes closed.

"Get my American suit and lay it on my bed." Her boss replied as he strode towards his bed and got another towel.

"Hai!" 'She' bowed and went near the closet. She scanned her eyes through the clothes and led it to where the American suit was placed. Handling the suit to her boss' hands, they stared at each other. Naruto, smiling at him with his eyes closed and Sasuke, staring at him in amusement.

"Are you going somewhere important?" She suddenly asked. (Trying to find some hints to start with his spy)

"I'm going to have a meeting with someone." Her boss "unexpectedly" answered the question. (Because whenever a person asks anything about his agenda with someone or something, he either ignores it or coldly says, "It's out of your business.")

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is it ok for you to watch me put on clothes?...cause it's alright if you'll stay." Sasuke spoke teasingly, smirking seductively at his personal "cute and hot" maid.

"Eh?...I'd better go outside." She laughed unsurely and rapidly went out of the room. _Phew…I'd better keep an inch away from that guy always. He's a pervert._ Naruto whispered to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**After finishing his job on his boss' room….Naruto called Kiba.**

"Hey dude!...How are you?...Are things goin' fine?" Kiba slightly shouted through the phone.

"Nah…the Uchiha is nice but a bastard." Naruto replied as he swung his right leg to his other leg.

"He's nice?...but a bastard neh? Why?"

"It will take a long explanation why…not to mention he's also a pervert." He replied again, this time relaxing his self to a chair.

"What?! Did he try to molest you? Or did he try to hold some private parts in your body?" Kiba panicked. (More like of worried that the Uchiha took Naruto's virginity…which is supposed to be him who'll take it)

"What the hell is that?"

"Never mind. By the way, why aren't you working?"

"I'm his personal maid and I will only work when he's around."

After having different topics in their conversation, Naruto decided to wait for his boss.

**This is chapter two…well I know what will be your comments on this chapter. This chapter is only the continuation of chapter one but I split it into two…I don't know why. Chapter three will be updated immediately so don't worry. More interesting things will happen. Pls. don't be bored and understand me. I actually made this when it was 3:00 in the morning. My hands are forcing me to "type" but my mind is still in a dream so I'm not sure if it's fine. I don't have time to edit…so if there are numerous errors/ wrong grammars/ bad sentences there…try to understand. **


	3. An Unexpected Date

**Riku: Woaw….this is so late update but don't worry because I'm here already. The story will go on as long as I'm alive. (Ok…what's the connection? Well never mind) I usually update late for the reason that I'm a very lazy ass and sometimes ideas don't visit my mind. (Stupid me!) On the previous chapter there were hints about KibaNaru pairing…have you noticed? Well…I'm really going to add some! --evil me— It's Valentine's day, right?...so I'm adding too(by the way….I wrote this ahead of Valentine's day and submitted this only today so don't get confused)**

**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Date**

After a few weeks of observing the Uchiha guy, Naruto wasn't able to gather much information about him. He (referring to Sasuke) wasn't also showing some signs of abusive acts towards Sakura and the two don't usually go out for the past few days. They don't talk to each other often and he (Naruto) has no idea whether the two still has communication.

"Tsk….what's the purpose of being here? This mission is senseless and there are no problems with the two of them." Naruto thought to himself, playing with the stuff toy his boss gave him for a token of being a very nice maid. For the past weeks he's been working for him, the Uchiha is showing a lot of his good side. He never let Naruko feel exhaustion or give her any bad impressions about him.

Trying to entertain his self from boredom, Naruto dialed the number of Kiba. Waiting for an answer, rings continued to sound in his ears.

"Hello?" A familiar voice spoke on the other line.

"Kiba!...It's me, Naruto." Naruto replied in a hyper tone. Everyday he's been bored staying in the house. Talking with the other maids who were babbling about the alluring looks of their boss and handling guys who were flirting around 'her'. Though 'she's' not working with much effort like them, it was grueling him.

"Na—Naruto…?" Kiba spoke, trailing off his words.

"What's up?...Could we---" Naruto was cut when Kiba interrupted him.

"I—It's Va—valen---tine's day tomorrow….right?" He spoke, uttering the words in an unclear way.

"Ye-yeah..?...Why?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Of course! But...I want to ask you something…." He again trailed off.

"Ok…ask me anything and besides I'm in a good mood." Naruto half-lied. Kiba paused and gathered air to his lungs, strengthen his courage and continued. "Could I ask you to go out with me tomorrow for a date?" He said straight, not giving a pause to his lexis.

There was a pause of silence that moment. Kiba sighed and slid his fingers on the buttons of his phone, beginning to hang it down. He waited for another second and tried to press the off button but…

"Ok!" A happy voice followed before attempting to end the line. Kiba put back his ears to his phone and pressed it.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"I said its ok." Naruto replied using an amused voice and this time containing sincerity.

"Re---really?!...You're not kidding, right?"

"Yeah.…why, don't you like my answer?" Naruto said with his lips pouted.

"No! Of course that's what I want! So I'll just pass my car there."

"Sure." "But…I'll ask permission to my boss first."

"Oh…..ok."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the talk he had with Kiba, Naruto felt excitement. He was excited about getting out of that house and part is that he's excited about having free time.

**After another hour…**

Naruto was lying on his bed, flat with his stomach and hands lingering on the floor. When he heard an opening door, he stood up from his bed and crept towards the door. Hearing a ring of a cell phone, he leaned himself more on the wooden entrance of his room and waited for some information.

"Hello." Sasuke answered the phone lazily.

**For you to know the conversation I'll bold it….** **But remember Naruto** **is not hearing the person on the other line.**

"**Uchiha-san, this is Neji."**

"**What do you need?" Sasuke asked exhaustion** **present in his tone.**

"**Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Neji ignored the other guy's tire tone.**

"**What party?" He asked with a bit of surprise.**

"**The party I am going to host for Valentine's Day. Don't be like that Uchiha…." Neji mocked him. (Using an unusual voice…sort of gay-ish "just kidding!") **

"**You?...really----that's interesting." Sasuke smirked.**

"_I can't hear what he's saying clearly…." Naruto pressed his ears once more and eagerly listened._

"**Yeah and I think you should bring a date….Are you going to bring her?" **

"**Yeah…I am going to bring her." Sasuke replied.**

"_I bet he's talking about Sakura. Tomorrow night eh?...I'll spy on him." After planning for tomorrow's job, Naruto went back to his bed and pulled the blankets up to him…snuggling to his pillow, slumber took over._

**The next day….**

Sasuke didn't wait for his mad to wake up. He went to his company early bringing the best mood of his life. Though he doesn't show it through his face, his employees could feel his nice aura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto went outside the mansion. He didn't wait for minutes when Kiba greeted him with a very happy face…bouquet of flowers hiding at his back and a box being grasped by his firm tan hands.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, trying to peek at the thing which Kiba was holding.

"This is for you…" Kiba handed his gifts to Naruto shyly.

"Really?!" Naruto jumped in happiness. He really loved chocolates since he was a kid, and whenever you'll have a fight with him….give him a chocolate and he will forget whatever or how deep the root is. (I know that's a very lame reason to forgive someone easily)

**Time skip…**

After watching the horror movie…

"You really act like a girl Naruto." Kiba spoke teasingly while continuously laughing. He remembered how Naruto snuggled up to him whenever the ghost appears on the show; How Naruto hugged him tightly on his neck; and how his face showed cuteness while blushing for showing embarrassing acts. He really loved it.

"You! You dog-breath!" Naruto pointed at him. This time Kiba stopped laughing.

"What did you say?" He stared at Naruto intently….faking his irritation from the pet name.

"I said you're a dog-breath! How dare you say that I act like a girl?….Me?!...Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, the next greatest spy on our village acting like a girl?!"

"Tsk…you're over reacting Naru-chan." Kiba said and turned away when Naruto stuck out his tongue. (To dodge the hot blush attempting to explode on his cheeks.)

"What the…what kind of nickname is that?" Naruto said in surprise. Since yesterday when they talked on the phone, Kiba has been acting weird; not to mention…very romantic. For two years they had been together on some of their missions…he works seriously and if you're going to compare his behavior now, you'll find it hard to believe. As he also remembers, Kiba haven't dated a single girl. (Though he had many fan girls)

While walking on the side walk of the park, Kiba stopped his pace. Naruto stared at him and spoke…

"Kiba?...Is there a problem?" Kiba tilted his bowed head and ogled at him. He strode near Naruto, left a half inch space from their faces and began sliding his hands on the back of Naruto's body. Slowly leaning forward, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the connection (Meaning: connection of their lips)….his heart beating fast, cheeks burning; and when they felt each other's warm breath the tensing moment was broke by a ring of a phone. They snapped out of the situation and instantly backed off from their positions. Naruto's phone continued to ring as they stared at each other in awe.

"Hello." Naruto finally picked up the phone.

"**Naruko…is that you?"** Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ha---Hai!...What do you need Uchiha-san?" He said in a different and softer voice. Kiba looking away…

"**I have a dinner party to attend today and…/he paused/…you'll be my date."**

"Nani?" This time Kiba looked at him. "Uhh…Uhh…Nai. I'll go back to the mansion immediately."

**Owari!.**

**Ok!...this is only for now…the next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter. Hope you like it. As always I know it has errors and I am apologizing about it in advance! Hehe….Thanks Minna-san! **


	4. The Dinner Party

**Riku: Hello minna-san….Chapter four is here for all of you!**

**To be honest I love KibaNaru pairings and SaiNaru pairings as well…if someone loves SaiNaru pairings…I will submit a story regarding that; if someone loves KibaNaru pairings…I'll also submit one for you. If you will ask me for request about this, it would be a pleasure!**

**On the previous Chapter…**

"Hello." Naruto finally picked up the phone.

"**Naruko…is that you?" **Naruto's eyes widen.

"Ha---Hai! What do you need Uchiha-san?" He said in a different and softer tone of voice. Kiba looked away…

"**I have a dinner party to attend today and /He paused/ you'll be my date." **

"Nani?!" This time Kiba glanced at him.

"Uhhh---uhhh…hai. I'll go back to the mansion immediately."

**Chapter Four: Dinner Party**

"Kiba I have to leave now." Naruto spoke before sliding close the window of the vehicle. Kiba held his hand and released as the car started moving. He gazed the car until its visibility vanished from his sight.

**At Ino's place…**

"Naruto?" Ino spoke before opening the door for her friend.

"Why are you here?" She asked as Naruto entered in rush and sat on her couch.

"You need to help me." Naruto replied while wheezing out of breath.

"Why? What happened?" Ino asked after sitting in front of Naruto.

"The Uchiha…/he breathed/…the Uchiha asked me to be his date on a dinner party today. I have no idea what to do!" He worriedly spoke.

"Woaw…that's awesome!" Ino chirped. "Oh how I wish I am in your place Naruto. I think he likes you." Ino giggled as she continued.

"What the hell! That's not what I'm worrying about. How could I attend the dinner party to be his date?" Naruto cried in panic then an idea appeared in his mind.

"What if you replace me first?" Naruto said pleadingly.

"I would gladly do that but…it's not possible." Ino replied while massaging her temple.

"Why?"

"…Because Sasuke will notice it! Don't worry I'll help you in the preparations." Ino stood up from the couch and dragged Naruto out of the house with her. She pulled Naruto to her car and threw him inside.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We're going to the mansion." Ino replied then instantly started the auto and drove.

"Here." Ino reached a wig to Naruto. Naruto took it and wore.

"When we go there just act normal okay? By the way are there other maids that we will encounter? Are you allowed to entertain visitors?" Ino asked while concentrating on the way.

"Yeah…there are plenty of them. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to entertain guests." Naruto replied in thought.

**At the mansion…**

"Uhhh….hi." Naruko smiled unsurely.

"Cou—could I let her enter the mansion?" "She" continued while glancing at Ino who was looking at the butler confusedly.

"Su---sure." The butler replied, following the two girls in his gaze. Seeing the two going upstairs, he walked away then realized something.

"_Why is Naruko wearing male clothes?" _He thought then glanced at the stairs….but the two were gone.

'Naruko' and Ino went upstairs then proceeded to the master's room. Before entering the master's room, Ino stopped her pace.

"Wait. You sleep in the same room as your master?" Ino asked.

"No." Naruto simply answered.

"But why are we entering the master's room?" She insisted.

"…Because my room is connected to his room. I know that's weird."

"Yeah…it's really---weird." Ino spoke softly and followed Naruto.

Ino walked towards the bed and sat.

"Wow…nice bed." She said while jumping onto the soft foam and enjoying its bounce.

"Hey stop that. You're supposed to help me right?" Naruto bawled then heard a knock on the door. He stopped as well as Ino. They went in silence and before getting the door, someone spoke behind it.

"Anou…Naruko-chan, Uchiha-san asked me to bring something for you." A shy small voice spoke. Naruto twisted the knob and opened the door slowly, seeing a black-haired woman with gray-colored eyes wearing a maid's suit.

"What's that?" 'Naruko' asked. The short-haired woman extended her arm then reached a big elegant box with ribbon to 'her'. Naruto took it and noticed the letter that was sticking out of the box.

**The Letter…**

**This is what you're going to wear for the dinner party. Make yourself presentable…**

**Then there was a sign of the Uchiha below the message.**

Before going back to her work, the maid said a "Good Luck" to Naruko.

Laying the letter on his desk, he began stripping the wrap of the box. He towed what's inside and realized that it was a night gown. …A black, thin-strapped, glimmering, flowing night gown.

"What the hell…" Naruto thought.

"Wow! How I dreamed to have this kind of gown!" Ino spoke as her eyes glittered with the sparkling beads of the clothing. She snatched it from the hands of Naruto and hugged it while jumping.

"Naruto…you're so lucky! I can't believe that the Sasuke will buy something this expensive for you!" She spoke in excitement.

"Come on. Let's prepare you for your date!" Ino unpacked the kit of jewelry she brought and pulled out a set of make-up.

"Ino…do you think I'm going to wear those kind of clothes. I must be out of my mind if I will." Naruto spoke in a straight, emotionless voice. (Maybe he's in shock) Ino sat next to him and slid her right arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know…you still have to wear this. You don't have a choice." Ino spoke in a low pitiful voice.

"So come on!" She dragged Naruto in front of the mirror then prepared the make-up. She stared at Naruto's face first before picking the colors of his make-up.

"Make-up doest suit you. I'll just put powder and some eye shadow on you. Ahh….putting eye liner would probably accent your night gown." Ino nodded to herself then began her operation. Naruto, who's still steady from his position, didn't react to Ino's words.

**After a few moments…**

"Ta da!!!" Ino beamed by her work.

"Naruto…you just have to wear the gown!" She excitedly reached for the clothing then pushed Naruto into the bathroom to change.

After waiting for some seconds, Naruto went out of the bathroom complete with his attire. Ino stared at him in awe then dropped her jaw.

"Oh-My-God!!! Naruto you're so pretty! Not to mention sexy!" Ino cried as a blush crept onto her pale smooth face.

"Naruto…you know you're making me turn to be bisexual." Ino spoke with her right arms leaning on the side of her hip.

"Ino I'm really nervous about this." Naruto spoke softly.

"Why are you worrying? By the time Sasuke sees you, he'll be staring at you a-----ll night." Ino tapped Naruto's shoulder then went to the box where the gown was placed. "Extending the word all"

"Here it is!" Ino stood up then went near Naruto.

"I guess Sasuke really prepared everything for you. You're lucky he chose flat sandals (I'm referring to a roman sandal). Your boss sure knows your size and height." Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Wear this. Don't worry; you will not stumble by this kind of shoes." She smiled then started fixing Naruto's wig.

**After some moments…**

"Naruto." Ino whispered. Naruto turned to face her.

"Do you like Kiba?" She continued. By this Naruto shrieked a little then blushed.

"Why are you asking me that?" Naruto nervously replied.

"Tsk…I saw the tow of you last time at the park and I saw when the two of you we're going to---"She was cut when Naruto shouted.

"Ahh!...What are you trying to say?" Naruto said while gazing down to the floor, heart beating fast and blushing more as he remembered that moment when he and Kiba we're going to kiss.

"You know I support the two of you. I'm not saying that you're both gay and I want that but if you really love each other you're supposed to support yourselves."

"I---' When Naruto was going to speak, his phone rang. He looked at the name of the caller before picking it up and answering it.

**Phone Conversation…**

"**Naruko, I'll pick you up." Sasuke said in a deep voice.**

"I'll wait for it." Naruko replied.

**End Conversation…**

"Who's that?" Ino asked.

"It's the Uchiha." Naruto replied.

"So he's coming to pick you?" Naruto nodded then prepared himself. 'She' and Ino walked out of the room.

Walking down the stairs with Ino, all maids and other servants followed 'her' beautiful figure; their eyes attentively gaping at her gorgeous appearance. 'She' accompanied Ino outside the mansion before waiting for 'her' boss.

"Naruto…good luck!" Ino whispered and started the engine of her car. After seeing Naruto's encouraged nod, she drove away.

**A few minutes of waiting…**

When the butler heard a beep, he went outside and saw his boss signaling him to call Naruko. He went back inside and looked for Naruko. Escorting 'her' outside the mansion, he opened the door of the front seat beside the driver's seat then smiled at Naruko before closing it. Naruko smiled back then breathed a heavy sigh.

When Sasuke turned his gawk towards her, he smirked and spoke.

"I want us to be closer." Sasuke spoke with his cold but sweet voice. Reaching for the hand of Naruko, he smiled when a blush appeared on his date's smooth whiskered cheeks.

**-**While driving, Sasuke cited some advice to 'her' about the people they will encounter**.-**

"Once I introduce Neji to you, don't talk with him often as much as possible."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sasuke!" Neji greeted Sasuke as they entered the Hyuuga's residence. He immediately turned his eyes to Naruko then grabbed 'her' hand.

"Are you Naruko?" He asked.

"Hai." Naruko replied quite unsurely and glanced at her 'boss'.

Neji lifted 'her' hand then kissed it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Neji spoke then gawked at Sasuke in the corner of his eyes.

"We'll go now." Sasuke dragged Naruko into his arms then walked away, irritated by Neji's action.

**-Sorry to people but I will cut this chapter first. The continuation will be on the next chapter so don't get disappointed by me. I have to update my other stories I guess within this week so as much as possible I will update all of them. Pls. bear with me! **

**-Hmm….I know this chapter has a lot of skip and it's kinda jumpy BUT please don't blame me. I'm tired and I'm supposed to be on a vacation. My laziness is the only burden I'm having…I guess there are also writers who are like that…just kidding!. Just sorry for that………**

**-It seems that you also noticed that this chapter is almost composed of conversations...well that's really what it should be. If you're bored I'm sorry again...**

**-Thanks for the coming reviewers! -Riku-  
**

**  
**


	5. Continuation

**Riku: Minna-san, Hajime Mashite! I'm here to update and I hope you'll like this!**

**Review Replies…**

**kissama****- **Actually he doesn't need fake breast because the night gown has a built-in umm…I think it's called 'foam'. Thanks for your review and later I will write a SaiNaru fic!

**japinezeartst**** – **I'm updating now. Thanks for the review!

**Red Asatari**- Naruko or Naruto doesn't have only two guys drooling over him but three…including Neji. Thanks for the review!

**Em-chan 01**- Thanks!

**silversnow10**- Actually Ino has a secret crush on Naruto here. Thanks for reviewing.

**Yue WHite Eye****- **I'm updating. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Nusku****- **Actually Naruto is lucky. Thanks for reviewing!

**blackfairy30****- **I can understand your English. I'm not good at it too…not an American. Hehe…If you want to see a picture of him wearing a gown, O could draw and I'll just tell you if you I already uploaded it on Devianart.Thanks for your review!

**Empress-Dragon****- **I understand you. I don't want to hurt Kiba that much too but don't worry I'm not going to hurt him much. Thanks for reviewing!

**hisakata chan****- **Sasuke had been possessive all the time so we're used to it and the reason I cut this is because I'm going to put 'lemon!' Thanks for reviewing!

**savelove****- **Naruko a.k.a. Naruto is really sexy! And the SaiNaru fic will be submitted later but the thing which you are saying…._I hope Sasuke don't pull_ _anything on her that quick_…ummm something will happen. Hehe…Thanks for reviewing!

**ellacrain****- **Sorry if I update late as always…I just can't think well. Thanks for the review!

**Nightshade218****- **I'm going to update again1 Thanks for reviewing!

**Split Soul****- **They're not only going bi for Naruto but…gay1 lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tears-of-mine****- **Don't worry I'll keep on writing until this story ends. Thanks for reviewing!

**jojo661538****- **Glad you understand me. Thanks for reviewing!

**So those are my replies…hope you got to read them!**

**On the previous chapter…**

Neji lifted 'her' hand then kissed it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Neji spoke then gawked at Sasuke in the corner of his eyes.

"We'll go now." Sasuke dragged Naruko into his arms then walked away, shrugging his irritation by Neji's bold action.

**Chapter Five: Continuation**

"A—anou Uchiha-san, you're hurting my arm." Naruko muttered and pointed her arm with her gawk. Her boss immediately moved away his gripping hand then apologized.

"Gomen." Sasuke spoke while staring at his date massaging her pained arm. He reached for her hand and pulled her near a fountain.

"Uhh-uh no, thanks. Besides, it's not something serious." Naruko smiled unsurely but the Uchiha only insisted. He let the water flow on her arm and rubbed it gently using his two fingers.

"It'll be better now." Sasuke spoke after giving Naruko's hand back. He smirked when he saw a blush on his date's cheek.

"Domo." Naruko replied as she was holding her arm. Sasuke held her hand and hugged it with his.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was already nine o'clock in the evening and people are still enjoying the party. Since the programs started at seven thirty, most of them are already drunk. Some are dancing like crazy while some are engaging themselves in conversations with the company of their alcoholic liquors.

"Wow **Hic! **this is **Hic! **great!" Naruko stammered as she poured wine into her glass and gulped it straight with spills crawling down to her exposed chest. It's been an hour since she started drinking and it's all because of Neji. Neji was the one who invited and offered 'her' to have a drink. It's just his style to know someone…more if he likes the person he is with.

"I know you would like it." Neji smirked as he lifted Naruko's flushed face with his hand. He leaned closer to her face and when he was going to catch those red full lips, Naruko was pulled by….

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke cried in rage while holding Naruko in his arms.

"I'm doing nothing." Neji confidently replied, still smirking but Sasuke only ignored his boldness and walked away, carrying Naruko.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where are we going?" Naruto mumbled facing 'his' boss with half-open eyes, forgetting that he was still in disguise.

"Tsk….I can't believe that alcohol would make you reveal your true self, Naruto." Sasuke sneered and remembered the day….

**Flash Back…**

"Uh….Please to meet you, Uchiha!" Naruto greeted but received glares from the maids and guards. "Uhhh…I mean Master Uchiha. Sumimasen."

"So this is the person Shikamaru reported to me." Sasuke thought and smirked.

"I'm going to make your stay longer."

**Flash back…when Shikamaru reported to him…**

"Sasuke I've got something to tell you." Shikamaru lazily spoke and dug something on his pocket.

"Haruno-san hired a spy to watch over you and see if you're doing wrong to his daughter."

"That Haruno girl. Why would I do something to her? I think Haruno-san is a paranoid freak. Does he think that I like her daughter?" Sasuke spoke.

"Here." Shikamaru slid a picture on his table and directed it towards him. After Sasuke flipped it,

"He's the spy they hired and…" Shikamaru chuckled. "He's going to be your personal maid. I think you should treat 'him' well." He continued.

"By the way his name is Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto."

"This is going to be great." Sasuke thought while looking at the picture where a guy with blonde unruly hair, blue eyes, whiskered cheeks and tan skin was sitting at the edge of the metal fence of the 'corporation'. (The picture was taken while Naruto was thinking over the mission.)

**End Flash Back…**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes; sensing his surroundings with blurry vision. He tried to move but then someone crawled over him. He tried to recognize the person and he spoke…

"Kiba?" He smiled then lifted his hands that were raised beside his head to touch 'his' cheek. The person held his lifted hand(s) then smirked.

"I'm not Kiba but I'll make your night great." Sasuke softly spoke in a whisper that Naruto could barely hear the words and identify the voice. He leaned closer and hugged Naruto's lips using his own. Naruto took it and let the other overcome his mouth in a sensual motion. Since Naruto was drunk, Sasuke took advantage of it and slid his right hand under the neck of Naruto. He broke the kiss to heave some air then pressed it again, feeling it more as he used his right hand in drawing Naruto's head nearer and making the kiss deeper. The kiss was long and they had no break. They were both running out of air so Sasuke pulled back and licked his swollen lips while panting in pleasure; looking as Naruto was breathing fast to regain the air he lost for the minutes he enjoyed the kiss.

**(Hey…remember Naruto doesn't know what he's doing.)**

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead…trailing it down to his lips (again)…to his neck….stopping to strip away the gown. He moved downward then started bracing the clothing from its hem… gradually taking it off as it reached Naruto's head. He (Naruto) raised his arms higher and let 'Sasuke' (Whom he thought was Kiba) took it away from him. Sasuke gazed his toned chest and smirked before moving forward to trail down kisses onto it. He faced Naruto and gave him another breath-taking kiss while crawling down his free hand inside Naruto's short boxers. (Yes…he was still wearing boxers inside that gown but it's a tight-fit boxer…what you call 'boy leg')

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's stroking touch on his member, causing him to be hard. When Sasuke stroke faster, Naruto groaned which increased Sasuke's encouragement. He broke the kiss and moved downward to take away the boxers Naruto was wearing. He shoved it down and stared at Naruto's length…hugging it around with his warm hand. He opened his mouth and took it….sucking as he moved his head up and down. After minutes of overcoming it, he stripped off his own boxers and lifted Naruto's legs while parting it in a distance…laying them on his shoulders, afterwards. He put his own member into Naruto's entrance then bucked up to face with him again. He smiled then started inserting his length deeper inside Naruto and as he moaned, the motion speeds up making the bed follow their moves…producing squeaky sounds together with their cries and moans. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips then leaned closer to taste them and feel them…more. He inserted his tongue and added some detail in roaming it around together while he enjoys the pleasure he was experiencing inside Naruto.

Their night was indeed awesome….but more of pleasure to **Sasuke**.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

**The next day…**

"Aww….my head hurts." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, great. So I ruined Ino's specially-made wig." He spoke after seeing the wig resting on the floor with its strings out of place and some strands…wrecked. When he was going to move out of the bed…

"Aww….why does by ass hurts?" He thought and sat up only to find out that he wasn't wearing anything.

"What the hell…where are my clothes? Wait, where am I?" He whispered to himself while his head was bowed to the floor and saw feet walking towards him. He slowly tilted his face and saw 'Sasuke' standing in front of him, wearing only a bathrobe. His eyes widen….

**-So that's all for now again. I know the lemon is not that detailed and was not well-written. I don't know why but I just decided to umm give you a short lemon since Naruto and Sasuke don't know each other completely yet. But it's the start of their feelings so stay tune….**

**-Hope you like it! …Despite my grammar errors…Hehe…**

**-Thanks for the coming reviewers! **


	6. Accidental Spouse

**Riku: Minna-san. Hajime Mashite! I'm here to tell you that the ending of the story is near…not that near but just near. Sorry for the late update—AGAIN. I know I update always late but I can't help it. I'm busy reading novels so that I can enhance my writing. Hope I excel too. Enjoy reading!**

**To: **ILUVMYNEJIKUN**-I'll make a fic like the one you want. FemNaruto and Sasuke pairing. Just wait for it**

**Chapter Six: Accidental Spouse -(I made some changes!)-  
**

**After one month…(and one week-to be exact)**

"Why did I make myself be into this big trouble?" Naruto shouted in his mind and banged hard the white, soft pillow onto his head.

"Oww!" He cried, irritated by the pain he created to himself then threw the pillow on the opening door of his room.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Ino asked, surprised by the pillow she met while trying to peek silently into her friend's original room in his cozy condominium.

"Ino?" Naruto raised his brow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked then let his head fell on his other cushion in frustration.

"Ummm—I'm visiting to check you up and…" She paused and as Naruto looked up at her, telling her to continue,

"I'm wondering why you are here in your condominium and not in the Uchiha's mansion? By the way, is he already back?"

Naruto banged his head on the pillow once again; cursing his stupid decision when he agreed to the Uchiha's blackmailing style.

_Flash back…_

_Sasuke strode forward to sit on the edge of the bed beside Naruto. He leaned and stared at the glimmering shine of those sapphire blue eyes, smirking._

"_Do you know how much I enjoyed being with you?" He huskily asked in his cold but sweet voice then leaned further, his lips brushing with Naruto's. They could feel each other's warm breath and when Sasuke pressed them lightly, he tilted Naruto's still, shocked face._

"_Whoever is that Kiba you were shouting—" He paused as he saw Naruto's face grew red._

"…_I don't care. Blame yourself for being so i-r-r-e-s-i-t-i-b-l-e." He straightened up and looked at the shining rays of the sun that was illuminating his whole room. As Naruto saw this, a weird feeling hugged his heart, a warm touch crawled across his whiskered face, and his gaze didn't leave where it rested—to the Uchiha's face, bright because of the sun's revealing light._

_He shook his head after Sasuke interrupted his visions._

"_I want you to go with me in France." Sasuke said and faced Naruto who was a little surprised._

"_We'll go to France." He continued coolly._

"_Why am I supposed to go with you?" Naruto snapped._

"_Because you are still my employee." Sasuke simply replied._

"_You've discovered my purpose—" Naruto stopped._

"_Now I have to accept my failure…" He trailed off._

_Sasuke laughed._

"_Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked irately. He was furious that this bastard was the first person who made him like a fool, who discovered him and broke his record in being the best spy not only in their village but also to their whole country! --And now, he's being laughed at because of his stupidity!_

"_I won't let your career fall. As long you work for me in this business trip, you'll be hailed as the best spy you want to be." Sasuke smirked. _

"_What are you trying to say?" Naruto responded coldly._

"_Just do this job. Grab some things on your home and—" He traveled his eyes on Naruto's figure._

"_What are you looking at?!" Naruto cried, blushing hard because of his absent clothes._

"_You don't have to pretend to be a girl. You look better if you're not in disguise." Sasuke smirked, heading towards his closet._

"_How am I supposed to dress if you're here?" Naruto asked, raising his brow._

"_I've already seen you when you didn't have any. You could freely walk here without clothes you know." Sasuke teased before a pillow flew over his face that he caught easily._

"_Here." He laid some clothes on the bed where Naruto was sitting then turned back._

"_If you don't want me looking at you, try to make yourself resistible." He smirked again._

_Instead of doing something like what Sasuke suggested, Naruto clothed himself in a speed._

xX00000Xx

"You're leaving, tomorrow morning?!" Ino shouted in big surprise.

"With the Uchiha?!" She added. "So he's back…"

Naruto nodded and shook his head.

"I made a mistake by agreeing to that bastard." Then he remembered his words…

"_Whoever is that Kiba you were shouting…"_

"Do you know where Kiba is right now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He's on a mission too and he'll be back after two to three months, I think." Ino looked skyward thinking if what she said was right.

"By the way, he's been worried about you being with Sasuke."

"Oh…" Naruto sat up and bowed his head, remembering Kiba—and blushed.

"Can I ask something?" Ino interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Since when—you know…" Ino made a gesture, describing what she was trying to say.

"Kiba didn't tell me about it so…I'm asking you. You know how I'm interested about people like you." Ino giggled.

"One month." Naruto answered unknowingly. But what he said was the truth. He and Kiba became lovers for one month already and he doesn't any reason to deny it. He loved, he knew he loved Kiba but now—that Uchiha…is turning it complicated.

"Oh My God! Just as I thought. But how about the Uchiha. I could see and feel that he likes you badly. Don't you feel anything for him?" Ino eagerly asked.

"I feel something…" Naruto trailed.

"What is it?" Ino insisted.

"It's irritation."

"What? Why?" She started again.

"You and Uchiha-san are going to a trip together!" Ino raised her arms dramatically then crossed them on her chest.

"Why did you agree to go with him then?"

"I said I made a big mistake. Didn't you hear me lately?" Naruto massaged his temples.

"Ok. Fine. Let me help you with your things." Ino ignored Naruto's childish acts then chuckled inwardly to herself, imagining good things about what will happen between Naruto and Sasuke.

xX00000Xx

"Are you ready?" Sasuke smiled lightheartedly.

"Whatever." Naruto pushed him and started climbing the private plane's staircase, cursing something under his breath.

A few moments later…

"Why are you sitting beside me?!" Naruto muttered, glaring at the male who just sat next to him.

"This is a 'two-seater' seat." Sasuke responded, fixing his position in the comfortable couch-like seat. (Heh…sorry about doubling the word seat)

"Can't you see that there are many other chairs besides this seat?" Naruto rolled his then leaned his chin on his palm, looking at the 'now' moving huge jet.

He's right. The plane sure is big. There are numerous vacant seats and only about six people are in there…including someone in particular—Neji.

"What? That Hyuuga is here? Does he already know about me?" Naruto thought then attempted to face Sasuke who was busy talking on the phone.

"A—anou…" He started but then stopped when he noticed that the Uchiha wasn't able to hear him.

"Do you have something to ask?" The Uchiha unexpectedly spoke. Naruto faced him with a light startled face then looked away as he saw the seductive smile of Sasuke.

"Never mind." He murmured. The Uchiha then held his hand and pulled it a little, forcing him to face him.

"Tell me." Sasuke insisted. Naruto subsequently directed his eyes on Neji and built the question through his expression.

"He knows so don't worry. But don't get close to him." Sasuke said seriously. Then Naruto remembered that it was Neji who made him drunk—Naruto held a blush—and caused him to have mistaken his boss for Kiba.

"You don't have to tell me that. I don't like him." Naruto went back to his gaze and stared at the white, puffed clouds which looked like thick fogs covering the window's view.

"That does mean that you like me?" Sasuke whispered near to his ear.

"I don't like him as much as I don't like you." Naruto rolled his eyes then faced the window once again, trying to fall in a peaceful slumber.

xX00000Xx

Naruto opened his eyes. He straightened up and gawked at his surroundings.

"We're going to meet a special client here in France." Sasuke stated.

"What?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"We went here in France to meet someone." Sasuke replied.

"I'm not your personal secretary, you know! Why do I have to be with you all the time?" Naruto growled. Sasuke leaned forward to him and lifted his head with a finger, smirking.

"Because I want you here beside me—all the time." He said softly.

"Move away!" Naruto snorted and put his arms across his chest.

After some moments, they arrived in their destination, the car stopped in front of a high, enormous glass-made building. (Fiber glass)

"Woaw—I wonder how rich is the person Sasuke's going to meet." Naruto thought and then he realized that they were already entering a different room. When they entered, Naruto's eyes widen in awe. The room was very big with a cozy style in it, a wide window where you can see a view of Paris, a small fireplace below a large painting of Tokyo Tower, full of lanterns hanging on it.

"Uchiha-san!" A deep voice greeted then shook hands with Sasuke. Naruto walked beside Sasuke and stayed still as the white-haired man stared at him intensely.

"I can't believe that you'd be able to get a spouse as beauty as this guy!" The white-haired man grinned wide as he took Naruto's hand and gave it a shake with a light grip.

"Spouse!!!" Naruto shouted in rage. (to himself.)

"I'm going to kill you Sasuke!!!!" He controlled his temper and held the punch he wanted to give the Uchiha as he saw that 'very' seductive smirk that he wishes to rip away from that teasing face.

Unconsciously, Naruto didn't feel that Sasuke's arm was already around his waist.

"So your name's Naruto. I'm so glad to meet you!" The white-haired man named Jiraya, smiled.

As not to ruin Sasuke's reputation and business, he kept his rage intact to himself until they were alone.

**That's all for the update first. So what do you think? The story is getting complicated for our dear Naru-chan! Poor him…but anyways—everybody can't help loving and craving for him. I made some changes here.**

**And what's this?! He became Sasuke's spouse without any warning?! or clues?! **

**Blame those super seductive looks—Naru-chan!!!**

**Please review--my dear reviewers and readers!!!**

**I love you all. –grins wide-**


	7. A Night of Intimacy

**Riku: Woaw! An early update for the first time. Yeah…I consider this as an early update. Well….I actually would like to apologize to the reviewers who corrected my mistakes about the plot. I fixed the previous chapter because of some error in time. **

**Naruto and Sasuke really went to France after a month when Sasuke had gone to a trip which I didn't reconsider including in that chapter. I hope you get me…sorry for making you baffled.**

**Apologies!**

**Title: My Maid or My Lover**

**Chapter Seven: A Night of Intimacy**

"I can't believe that you'd be able to get a spouse as beautiful as this guy!" Jiraya stared at Naruto and gave him an unbreakable smile. Sasuke glanced at the male beside him, smirking as he saw the shocked expression that was reflected on his handsome face.

"Jiraya-san, this is Naruto. Naruto—Jiraya-san, the owner of this hotel." Sasuke introduced both to each other.

"So you're Naruto-kun. I'm glad to meet you." Jiraya smiled and offered seas to his guests. "Come here. Have a seat." He led the two males to a long, green velvet couch near the fireplace and pressed the bell that was fixed on the edge of the wooden table. For a few moments, a female voice spoke on the other side of the door.

"Do you need anything, sir?" The hotel attendant asked politely after entering inside the room.

"Bring three glass wines and a bottle of 'Franzia' white wine." Jiraya spoke.

"Right after, sir." The attendant bowed and before leaving, Sasuke caught her eyes gazing at Naruto.

"So where did you two meet?" The white-haired old man asked.

"We met on one of his missions." Sasuke answered, dodging Naruto's glares.

"Mission?"

"I forgot to tell you—Naruto is a secret agent in a famous national institute in Japan. He's one of the bests too." Sasuke smirked.

"That's awesome." Jiraya commented.

"He's really—awesome." Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand as he stressed the last word of his sentence.

The hotel attendant came, carrying a tray containing the three glass wines and the bottle of 'Franzia'. She laid the objects carefully then placed each goblet into every coaster, pouring some wine.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned at the lady—causing her cheeks to glow terribly red. Sasuke noticed it and when he was going to say something, Jiraya spoke.

"Since when are you married?"

"Just today."

Sasuke smirked, seeing the lady's face sadden in disappointment. Naruto choked his wine and coughed while holding his chest.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Naruto thought, continuously coughing.

"I think he needs rest. We'll go to our room now." Sasuke helped Naruto stand up.

"You better be. Let's just have a meeting tomorrow." Jiraya spoke and let the tow exit from his room.

**Outside…**

"What the hell are you doing?"—And what do you mean by 'our' room?" Naruto muttered while walking together with Sasuke through the hallway.

"Don't you know that married couples sleep in one room?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Who said that we're married? We're not even couples!" Naruto shouted inside the elevator.

"—And we don't have a wedding ring to prove our marriage." He added.

For a hundredth time that Sasuke smirked, he walked a few steps forwards towards Naruto and leaned his right hand on the wall just beside Naruto's face. He dug his left hand into his chinos' pocket and pulled a small, red box out of it.

"You want a wedding?" Sasuke leaned closer, facing Naruto in a centimeter distance. He showed the elegant container near his face and flipped the cover open. There, a two expensive, golden ring laid properly in between the foam that holds it, shimmered in Naruto's gleaming orbs.

"Y—Yo—You bought that?" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course. It's better to buy it that to steal it, right?" Sasuke chuckled. He grabbed Naruto's left hand, slid the ring on his slender finger, and pressed his lips in a light kiss.

"It's complete." Sasuke whispered.

"Co—complete?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"We have a ring, we kissed, and now the next important thing is to have a honeymoon—inside our very own room." Sasuke breathed huskily, pulling the blonde male with him as the elevator door opened.

They reached a big and extremely beautiful room, with a large water bed on the middle of the corner wall, a plasma television near the side of the shower room, a long beige velvet couch tht was facing the fireplace; and lastly, the room has (also) the wide window like the one in the penthouse.

"Stay here. I'll be back immediately." Sasuke spoke and left the room.

_**Flash back…**_

"_Hey." Ino spoke after locking he friend's suitcase. She stood up and strode towards Naruto, kneeling as she faced him._

"_What is it?" Naruto asked._

"_Tsunade called me yesterday." She said._

"_So…what did she tell you?" Naruto continued fixing his things._

"_She said that—after the end of this month, your contract is finished."_

_Naruto ceased his movements the held Ino's shoulders after facing her._

"_Is that true?1" He asked with eager glittering eyes. He received a surprised nod from his friend then happiness flooded his heart._

"_Only after this month and I will not see that irritating bastard again!" Naruto cried in joy and hugged Ino tightly._

"_Wa—wait." Ino tried to speak. "I—I can't breathe." She heaved a big amount of air and swathed her pale hand around her neck after Naruto released his grip to her._

"_Gomen. Gomen." _

"_Why are you so happy about that? Don't you really like him? You know, it's the very first time Sasuke showed affection to someone and if he's only with you." Ino stated. _

_Naruto went in silence then huffed afterwards._

"_You talk like you know him very much. Do you know that he's irritating, annoying, and everything that gives me a reason to hate him?" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest._

"_Oh Naruto…you just don't want to accept his good side." _

"_I just hate him." Naruto spoke._

"_Ok then. I'll go now." Ino sighed. "Good luck with him." She added before closing the door of Naruto's condominium._

"_What's with her?" Naruto murmured with a raised eyebrow._

xX00000Xx

"Do I really hate him?" Naruto asked himself, opening his eyes as he remembered Ino's words. He stared at the ring Sasuke just slid on his finger. He blushed when a flash of memory appeared on his vision—the time when Sasuke kissed him inside the elevator.

"Why did it feel so good to be kissed by him." He thought and a doubt of realization hit him. He sat up on the bed.

"Wait. What crap am I thinking about him? Ahh!" Naruto held his head and shook it.

"I better take a shower and clear away these thoughts." Naruto nodded to himself, climbing off the huge bed.

He took off his clothes and grabbed a clean robe. He opened the shower room; his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke, enjoying the flowing warm water that was crawling down his naked body.

Naruto stepped back.

"Go—gomen. I—I thought you were still out of the room. I di—didn't notice that you went in here." He stammered and headed for his exit but, suddenly, strong arms demandingly tugged him towards the tub. Sasuke immersed his body over him. He slipped away the dumped robe so to free the other male's body from any clothing.

"We could bathe together" He whispered.

He tilted his (Naruto's) head only to see crystal tears starting to form on the corner of those exquisite blue sapphire eyes.

"Why…are you doing this to me?" Naruto sobbed.

From the guilt that was striking his heart, Sasuke lifted his hand, tendering away the sheer water that was clouding those eyes which caught his feelings—those eyes which attracted his interests. He glided his meager thumb, both, below long golden eye lashes and frivolously gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I—" He breathed, closing his eyes then opening it as exhaled.

"I…" There was a long pause.

"I don't want to lose you." He looked away after saying the words he really didn't intend to say.

For a few moments, they stayed in awkward stillness. Then, Sasuke returned his gawk on Naruto—seeing him blushing terribly.

"What's happening to me?" Naruto asked himself.

"Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I waiting for him to kiss me?" He began to panic in his mind. His fast breathing slowed down as the scanty distance that was keeping their faces apart—

_Disappeared…_

Their lips were pressed to each other's, taking pleasure to the sensation and deeply engaging themselves in tasting each other's mouth desperately. Sasuke dominantly took Naruto's tongue and tangled it hungrily into his own. He drew Naruto's shriveled body firmly close to his; putting his arms all around him—he separated Naruto's legs and hauled them forward, circling it on his waist.

They moaned when they felt their manhood(s) rubbing against each others'. They backed away their lips, grasping for a need of oxygen. Sasuke slid his arms under Naruto and caught his lips as he carried him, legs still encircled on his waist, out of the shower room. He pinned him on the wall near their bed, frantically invading his whole mouth.

It took like forever when the two shared a lustful kiss. The room was filled both by their passion that Sasuke's aroused groin grew burning thick through his veins. Naruto's body added heat to his uncontrollable hormones which also made him to be more aggressive and extremely reckless on his moves.

Sasuke threw Naruto onto the big waterbed together with him. It waved wildly as their weight laid and the sheets became wet as their body touched onto it. He (Sasuke) broke the lock of their lips then licked Naruto's earlobe. Smelling the scent of the blonde hair, he traced kisses on his neck, on his chest down to his stomach and back to those ravished lips—to overcome it even more. He looked down all over the beautiful body then leaned to face its owner. The blonde was panting, with his face fully flushed. His face has a little sweat though the weather is chilly and his body is showing a lot of perseverance in being prepared to be violated.

He blinked and breathed. Then for the second time he did—

Pale hands led its way to the two tanned, parted legs and spread(ed) **//I don't know the past tense of spread//** them wider. The owner of those pale hands slid forward in his knees then pushed his groin inwardly towards Naruto's entrance. Slowly taking it off, he inserted it deeper…this time, in an in and out motion. The blonde moaned—determining Sasuke to work faster and harder. His encouraged hormones urged him to work slightly uncontrollable.

As the moan goes, the insertion gets harder and harsh in a little way. When Sasuke felt that he was overdoing it, he woke up in realization and brought himself out of the blonde.

"I—I'm sorry." He whispered softly. The blonde gave him a flushed smile while panting.

He smiled back, held Naruto's head and lifted it to let their lips contact deeply against each other. Their bodies were attached together as they offered themselves all their sweet cooperation.

They lost track of time and didn't cease making their passionate motions they were experiencing from one another's attention.

Sasuke continuously broke and locked their lips together. They held each others' head securely then carried on in kissing passionately and deeply.

_It was indeed an incredible night—a great honeymoon…I must say._

Then suddenly—special words came out of Sasuke 's mouth.

"I love you….Naruto." He breathed, with a sincere contentment in his heart. It was the words he really wanted to say…really wanted to express. He definitely love Naruto.

The night didn't end just like that because—a murmured response came…

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

They drew themselves closer to each other's warmth and closed their eyes because of exhaustion.

**Wow!!! I really enjoyed imagining their honeymoon. Have you ever watched, "The Notebook" ? When Ally and Noah (the main characters there.) made love, it was like what happened here with Naruto and Sasuke. I know the written work is not that well—but anyways if you have a very creative and good imagination, you'll be able to picture the scene intimately! **

**I really wanna draw this scene in a manga style….Omg!!!**

**Heh…sorry 'bout that. I'm just too overwhelmed.**

**Please review. Hope you like the story and by the way…this is not the end. The next chapter would really be the ned…and everything will be explained! How Sasuke knew that Naruto is Naruko…how Shikamaru discovered it…and what will happen really in the end! **

**You'll be very surprised by the climax!!! **

**THANKS MINNA-SAN!!! **


	8. Revealed Truths

**Riku: Woot! Is this real??? -Am I really going to end my story…'My Maid or My Lover'???- (Starts pondering inside her mind…) And must I give a sequel for this story??? (Twirls her hair like an idiot…) Well that depends on my reviews or my ideas! So read this –last chapter? (or not?)- And give me reviews to the fullest! Too demanding eh?...sorry about that, I just want people to read my stories, that's all. Hehe…**

**Warning! Extremely shocking and heart-stopping or even breath-taking nonsense of the ****author****…!**

**Summary: In some special requirements, Naruto was chosen and ordered to spy on a guy named, Uchiha Sasuke. Now he is disguised as a girl to masquerade as Sasuke's personal maid. How will it affect Naruto to share his one heart for two guys who have definitely fallen for him? **

**(…See the final say for the pairing!...) SasuNaru or KibaNaru?**

**Title: My Maid or My Lover?**

**Chapter Eight: Revealed Truths (a corny title for an ending, eh?)**

Naruto stood dumbfounded in front of Tsunade's desk, staring directly into her eyes; he shifted his gaze as Sasuke came out from the other door of his boss' personal office. Sasuke strode forward and stopped beside Naruto, glancing at him for a moment he stayed in silence of shock and surprise.

"What Tsunade said, are all true…" He spoke monotonously deep in a serious tone.

"But how could it be…?" Naruto muttered with disbelieving mind, heart, and soul.

"It's all true Naruto." Tsunade gave Sasuke an inquiring look before continuing with further explanations about the baffling information she just threw on her number one professional agent, Naruto.

"Sasuke has planned this before I asked you to take this job as a special assignment and, Kiba quite appeared in the scene. From the very start of your task, Sasuke already knew that you were a guy--for he was the one who originally brought this kind of thing up." Hazel eyes caught the black ones and heaved a deep sigh.

When Naruto learned that it was all Sasuke's plan to be involved in this kind of situation, something wrong stirred up his mind but then no anger grew inside him. He can't deny that he was 'now' in love with Sasuke and has nearly forgotten about his and Kiba's persisting relationship.

"Kiba was envious of your position in our company, so when you were given a special task, he was alerted." Tsunade spoke, her face saddening as she recalls the other man's achievement and determined face in achieving his goal. He can't blame the man for having that sort of thoughts—for she was always favoring Naruto over him based on skills.

"What do you mean…?" Naruto tried to speak in a stuttering voice, avoiding and controlling some tears to form in the corner of his eyes.

"When you started your job, my personal assistant gave me a picture of yours and I was a little confused about it, but then he said that it was delivered by a guy named Kiba." Sasuke said and started sliding his arms to comfortingly wrap his lover as tears were attempting to flow down his flipped long eye lashes.

Naruto stepped backward…

"Kiba…was the one who wants you to fall on your career so he could get at the top." Tsunade started again.

"How could you be sure of that?!" Naruto cried and this time, clear water dumped his shaking eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stared at his blonde lover and continued,

"He's the one who's been trying to destroy your career…to destroy you. In your last mission, when you were almost caught by the enemies, he's also the one who betrayed and told them to seize you."

Naruto saw Tsunade's nod.

How could this be? How could he? How could Kiba…--who's always gentle, sincere with his words, within his eyes and his heart. All of these thoughts flooded through his baffled mind…

After another drop of tear was shed, Naruto sprinted out of the room—

When Sasuke was going to follow him, Tsunade spoke…

"Let him be alone first. It would hurt him so much to accept what he have all heard today." She stated in a poignant voice, and in a sad tone.

xXOOOXx

Naruto traveled his clouded eyes all throughout the soaring buildings that were gloomily reaching the darkening horizon of the blue sky. Tears had already vanished forming under his eyes, but there were still stains of the pain he just absorbed. He lowered his vision and leaned back longingly as he felt strong arms slowly and tenderly wrapping him from his waist to his stomach. Sasuke gently pressed a kiss over his smooth forehead and whispered,

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

A nod was the response and Naruto turned to face the man he was 'now' deeply in loved with. –With the man whom he made to smile…and be placid with his words. Sasuke gradually leaned forward and made an open space between his lips as he pressed it lovingly over Naruto's. Pale, slightly bare arms slid onto the other's lean waist…pausing it midway on the arched back—he held it more possessively and deepened the simple but breath-taking lock of their soft yearning lips.

After the kiss was broken, sad eyes caught Sasuke's anxious attention.

"Do you know…" Naruto hesitated about his question, but then continued,"Do you know where Kiba is right now?" He spoke very softly but it still reached Sasuke's ears.

"I guess…after he comes back from his mission, Tsunade decided to bring him in prison."

"In prison?!?" Naruto shot him with narrowing eyes.

Before Naruto could ask why, Sasuke spoke swiftly…

"He almost brought your company at risk when his doings caused a big threat on your Agency. It almost caused not only Tsunade's life but also the others."

Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself. Then as he opened it, he gave Sasuke a light but a meaningful smile.

…

"Do you want to have a proper marriage?" Sasuke whispered huskily into his ear with a warm breath that tickled his inner senses caused by its sexiness. When a shy blush crept over whiskered cheeks, Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe and left a tender kiss over his now burning cheeks.

"Would you stop that?!" Naruto backed away slightly; not wanting to lose his sanity by Sasuke's simple teasing touches.

They were inside a black limo, knowingly owned by the Uchiha himself. As the expensive car parked in front of the mansion's main door, the chauffer immediately moved out of the car to open the back door for the two men.

Lined maids and male servants greeted them warmly and grinned wide, with matching giggles from the women maids, after a great look at the couple that was striding past them. Not even one of them knew about Naruto—being a guy, but after some 'true' rumors spread inside the mansion… (well their reactions were…) the men stilled while the women squealed. The male servants weren't shocked about Naruto's gender…but then it has caused them a large loss of opportunity in having him for he was already taken by their ever possessive boss.

Sasuke pushed close the door behind him and pushed something to lock the access. (The door is what I mean..)

"Or do you want to have another honeymoon first?" Sasuke continued the question he started lately from the car.

Sasuke pinned Naruto onto the smoothly painted wall of his room, his feet locking in between Naruto's legs. Before Naruto could utter a word, Sasuke pressed his soft craving lips thoroughly over his. He tried to speak again only to be trapped in a more deepened kiss. Sasuke looped his tongue around his blonde lover and traveled it all over Naruto's cavern, sucking it and tasting him with a hungry throat and 'persevered' hot mouth. He broke it and thought that he could make it better—to put more press on it and dominate completely and overwhelmingly Naruto's delicious mouth. He can never resist Naruto's sweetness and aromatic fragrance. No one can ever resist him…he concluded.

As he can't bear to wait any longer, he carried both Naruto's legs that was separated between his thighs up to his awaiting heated arousal and succeeded in his planned attempt of causing them to rub against each other. Naruto grew burning and wasn't able to resist in Sasuke's fast but loving touches. He pulled down Sasuke over him as they fall onto the soft surface of the sheet-covered bed and opened his mouth like eating the other man's lips—angling a little to have a perfect fit.

When Sasuke noticed that he was being subjugated, he pulled back and laid his thumb under Naruto's bruised lips and made a wide space between it. Opening his as well, he molded both their lips into a rampaging heat and crushing feeling.

They were just starting with a kiss…what more if they now move into details—on the next level?

They both backed away and heaved a huge amount of air, smiling to each other for the nice experience from one another's immense attention.

Now, it was time to remove the bothering and annoying clothes that were both covering them from nakedness. Sasuke went to strip away Naruto's clothes in a vast movement and removed his as well. Heated veins grew hotter when they felt each other's erections brush and rub when they moved themselves up the pillows of the bed. They didn't wait for another time to pass before locking their lips into another deep smooch. Sasuke slid his right hand from Naruto's chest…slowly down to his navel. He played back to teasingly pinch Naruto's nipple lightly and lowered his mouth and lick and nip on them.

Naruto groaned.

Sasuke went lower and lower. Too excited of tasting Naruto more than he ever did twice before, he skipped on his belly button and swathed pale slender fingers around the hardening manhood of Naruto.

It was just too good…as Naruto felt.

Sasuke breathed on the blonde strands of hair that was brushing his cheeks while facing the waiting arousal and put a light grip as it was encircled about its size--smaller than his. (You know what I mean…) He licked the tip of it, testing…before taking it whole into his mouth. He sucked it and moved his mouth in an up and down motion…slow at first but then…turned faster and faster until Naruto wasn't able to control himself in 'coming out'. Whitish liquid swelled down his pleasured groin and Sasuke gulped it—licking every part of his mouth that has been touched with the sweet juice that came out of his luscious lover.

He crawled up and stopped to face Naruto's panting body and flushed slightly perspired cheeks.

Naruto pulled a breathless smile before Sasuke gave him another kiss—gentler than what he received lately.

But that's not finished yet!

Sasuke lifted and separated perfect tan legs, laying them over his shoulders. He bent down and positioned his hands, gripping on both meager hands up above Naruto's head. Before overcoming Naruto's insides, he asked for a nod and began slipping it nicely and slowly through the blonde's entrance.

They didn't mind whether to put a lubricant or not…I wonder why? It's painful, is it?—for both guys to have…you know…but Oh well…I know they don't mind. Hehe…sorry for speaking here in chorus…

Sasuke pulled it off as Naruto began feeling uneasy.

"Are you okay?" He asked huskily as he panted from past rapid movements.

"Just…a little…pain here." Naruto breathed.

The movements didn't cease yet…it continued but changed into lighter touches. The insertion was not cruelly done and it was made with much wariness. As they find themselves too tired, they engaged into a deep and comforting slumber.

"Oyasumi…"

"Oyasuminasai…"

Meaning: I love you...

I love you too...

xXOOOXx

Kiba parked his metal-painted car inside the Institute's large parking lot that was located under the building. He stepped out with a grin and spoke,

"At last Naruto…" He murmured with happiness.

For the mission that was given to him that took more than one month, he is now free to express his love on his lover. He's been missing him since the day that they weren't able to meet before he got himself out for the job.

As he was striding towards the elevator, guards, dressed in black suits, blocked him around where he stood still…and surprised in bewilderment.

"Inuzuka Kiba, you'll be having a nice rest inside the prison." Came the mocking voice and grin of the guard's leader.

"Kiba…you almost brought our Company and workers into danger. You have to face the consequences." Tsunade looked away as she saw the narrowed eyes of Kiba.

"Naruto….Where's Naruto!" He cried with slight anger in his tone when his arms were now being clasped by the guards.

Tsunade didn't answer….

**Owari!!! For the whole story!**

**Is the ending lame or awful…if it is. I'm sorry. But thanks for reading anyway!**

**To all the one who reviewed or who are going to review...Of course I know the meaning of Oyasumi-to be honest I have Japanese blood as what my profile says- I just set the meaning as I love you- to give them a different style of how to express their feelings in saying alternative word/s. gets? **

**I want reviews! Pls. submit a review right after you read this pls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I want reviews so I would be able to make the (thinking…) I-hope-to-be 'sequel' of this story. If you want this to have a sequel then feel free to ask!...**

**Just please don't forget the review!!!! Grins wide.**

**Actually I'm quite disgusted with myself. I don't know how to put the scenes into good descriptions so just bear with my writing! And the lemon part…I'm not always expert on that…hehe**

**Oh well…REVIEW!!!**


End file.
